A Man Is In Love
by Meredith01
Summary: He loves her... but so does he!MS with hints of JS and JSM.  Set post 'At Rest'.


Disclaimer:- I do not own 'WaT' or any of the characters. The song 'A Man Is In Love' belongs to The Waterboys.

Pairings:- M/S (hints of J/S)

This is mostly M/S fluff, there's a little angst thrown in there too and also some Jack-bashing so you have been warned!! (I can't be nice to him ALL the time :p)

* * *

**'A man is in love, how do I know?  
He came and walked with me, and he told me so…'**

The residual smell of microwaved leftovers wafted through the small, unventilated break room causing Martin to wince as he poured steaming hot coffee into two large FBI mugs.

He hurriedly added coffee whitener and sugar, stirring the hot liquid briskly as he looked up towards the door as he heard heavy footsteps.

Jack nodded at him and then walked to the soda machine, inserting a handful of coins before he pressed his palm firmly to one of the buttons and retrieved the can of soda as it fell deftly into the bottom of the machine.

Martin picked up the two mugs and headed for the door, looking in surprise at his boss as he walked beside him.

"So… Samantha seems happy lately," Jack speculated, opening the can of soda and brushing his thumb thoughtfully over the top of the ring pull.

"Yeah," Martin nodded, staring down at the coffee so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with Jack.

"Is she er… I mean," Jack smiled self consciously and tried to sound nonchalant ass he enquired, "is she seeing someone?"

Martin cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Ya know Jack, you'd have to ask her that."

"Right," Jack nodded thoughtfully, looking across the bullpen towards Sam's desk where she sat typing industriously at her computer,

"I've got work to do, so…" Martin excused himself and walked away, pausing in his journey to his desk to place a mug of coffee in front of Samantha who smiled up at him gratefully.

They spoke briefly before Martin smiled at her and leant closer to speak to her, she giggled at his comment and looked up to watch him return wordlessly to his desk.

Jack watched their exchange interestedly; it had taken Sam while to settle back into work after her sister's abduction and the subsequent disclosure of her past.

But in recent months she had seemed happy and buoyant, more like the Samantha he had first encountered all those years ago when she had first joined the team. Jack didn't know the reason for her change in demeanor but since she had made no reference to any new guy, he figured she wasn't dating anyone.

She had, he conceded, stopped confiding in him shortly after the case in Kenosha, but Sam could be like that sometimes, he presumed it had no bearing on their relationship; the relationship he very much hoped to move forwards.

She and Martin had been over for nearly two years and he knew that although they had managed to regain their friendship, the bonds between them went no further.

Martin would undoubtedly be uncomfortable with them seeing each other, he knew that, but it was just something the younger agent would have to get over.

He and Sam had never stood a chance from the start and although Jack had wished them well, he had done so with an easy heart, knowing that the affair was doomed to failure and that Martin posed no threat to any future plans he might have with Samantha.

Jack finally tore his gaze from Sam as he noted Martin staring up at him interestedly from his desk, and gripping the cool soda can in his hand, he walked purposefully to his office.

There was no doubt in his mind…

He was in love with her.

**'…in a song he sang, and then I knew  
A man is in love with you.'**

Martin skimmed through the pages on his desk, frowning as he searched in vain for one particular document.

The hot August sunshine shone in unrelentingly across the bullpen, forcing its inhabitants to discard jackets, roll up sleeves and open shirt buttons.

The latter Martin felt especially grateful for as he glanced across at Samantha who was fanning herself absently with a folder as she talked on the phone, the top three buttons of her shirt open to reveal a tantalizing view of her flushed cleavage.

He watched entranced as she bent to open her desk drawer, his eyes lingering over the soft swell of her breasts as she leant down and the blouse fell open further.

Samantha looked up as she felt unrelenting eyes on her and raised an eyebrow at Martin in amusement as he blushed and shot her an apologetic smile.

Sam grinned and leant back in her chair, crossing her legs and toying with the phone wire as she continued her conversation, clearly aware of Martin's gaze.

Martin ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he watched the slits in her skirt fall open to reveal her tanned thighs and he ran his hands over his face to try and dispel the imagery that had begun to invade his mind, imagery that was almost certainly not suitable for the office.

He stood and made his way over to Jack's office, realizing that Jack most probably still had the evidence document he needed.

He smiled to himself as he passed Sam's desk, inhaling the sweet air that greeted him as he passed her and the familiar scent of her perfume invaded his senses.

He knocked lightly on Jack's door, narrowing his eyes and looking in amusement at his boss who was humming to himself as he wrote on the papers before him.

"Jack?"

The man looked up suddenly at hearing Martin's voice, apparently having been lost in thought.

"You got the paperwork from the Sheriff's office?"

"I gave it to Viv," Jack stated, leaning back in his chair and casting his gaze slowly over the bullpen.

Martin nodded, following Jack's gaze over to Sam who was standing talking to Elena.

"Was there anything else?" Jack asked, clearly impatient for Martin's absence.

"No," Martin shook his head, looking down knowingly at his boss, "that was all."

**'A man is in love, how did I hear?**

**I heard him talk too much whenever you're near.'**

Danny watched Martin interestedly as he sat across the conference table, his gaze never leaving Jack as he chatted to Samantha, his hand coming to rest on her arm as they spoke.

Sam smiled as they spoke, folding her arms across her chest as she deftly removed her arm from his grasp.

Martin saw the expression in Jack's eyes; it was the look he had frequently seen when he had watched Jack and Sam together. It had always irked him to a degree, even from his first few months on the team and of course once he and Samantha had begun dating it had made him crazy to see Jack looking at her that way.

He cast his gaze across the office away from them as he felt something that felt suspiciously like jealousy rise up in the pit of his stomach, his mouth drying in anger.

He knew he had no reason to be jealous now, but every time Jack gazed down at Sam in that way, Martin felt the distinct urge to punch him and remove the smile himself.

Danny caught his gaze and shook his head warningly at Martin, clearly reading the expression on his friend's face.

Martin forced a brief smile of acknowledgement and sat back in his seat, mirroring Sam's posture as he too folded his arms across his chest.

Jack suddenly stood and began distributing papers to the team, not noticing as Samantha looked across at Martin, their eyes resting firmly on each others as she smiled at him affectionately.

Martin returned her smile, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched her run her hand wearily over her neck and continue to hold his blue eyes captivated by her brown orbs.

Danny chuckled as he watched them apparently bewitched by each other.

He nudged Viv who smiled as she took in the couple and elbowed him to stop his gawking, mouthing 'leave them alone' as she began to scan the paper Jack had handed her.

**'He whispered your name when his eyes were closed  
A man is in love and he knows'**

Martin eventually managed to remove his gaze from her, looking up expectantly at Jack for him to bark out his usual instructions to the team.

Instead he found Jack smiling to himself as he watched Sam impatiently scribble an apparently dried out pen onto the paper before her, a frown on her pretty face as she shook the pen irritably.

Martin released a heavy sigh and stared down at the shiny surface of the desk, avoiding Jack's face at all costs.

Jack looked at her as if he knew her, as if he were the only person on earth who understood this woman; he gazed down at her as if she were his, and the thought made Martin sick to the stomach.

Jack slowly turned his gaze from Samantha and began to shuffle the papers he held in his hand, that small, self assured smile still present on his face as Martin watched him. There was no doubt about it…

He was in love with her.

**'A man is in love, how did I guess?  
I figured it out while he was watching you dress'**

Samantha stared back at her reflection in the dresser mirror, smiling as she affixed the diamond pendant around her neck and adjusted the straps of her short black evening dress.

She glanced up in the mirror as she felt a pair of eyes peering through her, lifting her gaze in the mirror until she saw his smiling face reflected back at her.

He sat on the edge of her bed, his tie draped loosely around the collar of his shirt as he watched her intently, a tender smile ever present on his face.

She watched him slowly stand and walk over to her, looking up at their reflection in the mirror before her as placed his hands on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"You look so beautiful," he stated softly, tracing his fingertips up and down her arms.

Sam smiled and felt a blush rise up her cheeks, sighing airily as he ran a line of kisses up her neck and then placed a kiss on her earlobe.

She stood and instantly moved into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body flush against his as she placed her palm to his cheek.

"And you look very handsome…as always."

"I try," he smirked, kissing the tip of her nose playfully.

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes, angling her head towards his as he leant down to kiss her. She moaned softly at the intensity of his kiss, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she kissed him back with equal fervor.

"We have reservations," she breathed, closing her eyes as he began to kiss her neck, his mouth gently sucking at the sensitive skin of her throat.

He ignored her protests, chuckling as he skimmed his hands up her sides and ran his palms over her back and then teasingly over her breasts.

"Martin!" she giggled, playfully pushing him away and adjusting the strap of her dress, "we're gonna be late, there's plenty of time for that later," she stated, not being able to help the smile that appeared on her face as he pulled her close once again.

"Ok," he sighed dejectedly.

"You wanted us to do this dating thing properly this time, so we're going to dinner," she said sternly, feeling herself melt at his gaze.

"I know," he nodded, placing a slightly more chaste kiss to her forehead as he held her tightly.

He still found it hard to believe that they were together once again, that he could hold her and kiss her and make love to her once more.

He had been at home alone one evening just after Emily had been found and Sam had returned from Kenosha. There had been a knock at his door and he had been pleasantly surprised to find Sam standing there, her hair soaked from the rain that had accompanied the raging thunderstorm outside.

She was barely coherent, weeping, mumbling, her eyes racked with so much pain he felt his own heart breaking for her. She explained she needed to talk, that she needed to be with someone… that she needed him.

He listened to her all night as she talked, as she told him of her dark and sinister past, of the nightmares and horrors that had plagued her since that day all those years ago.

Martin had never before understood just how deeply Samantha was haunted by her past; she had never let him into her heart before, how could he?!

But then and there as she sat in his arms on his sofa, he had suddenly understood her; he had understood her insecurities and all those issues that had driven her from his arms two years ago.

It had all been so unexpected, he hardly understood what was happening; but he knew that he still had feelings for her, feelings that had been reluctant to leave his heart even after all their time apart.

They had eventually broached the subject of their relationship, talked about what had gone wrong, if there was a chance for them to try again… of they still loved each other. And now, 5 months later, here they were; happy and contented and still very much together with dreams of a shared future in both their hearts.

"I was thinking…" Sam began, suddenly shattering his reverie.

"Hmm?" he looked at her intently and continued to run his hands over her back.

"Maybe it's time we told everyone…" she bit her bottom lip nervously, "about 'us'."

Martin smiled widely, kissing her lips before he replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "we said as soon as we were sure we'd tell them… and I…I'm sure. I want to be with you Martin and I don't care who knows."

"I want to be with you," he assured her, "and first thing Monday morning… we'll tell them."

"Ok," she agreed, a nervous smile appearing on her face, "although I think Danny already knows."

"Yeah, he doesn't miss much does he," Martin chuckled.

Sam leant into his arms and sighed contentedly as he hugged her tightly.

"You better finish getting dressed," he gestured to his watch.

"I'll be five minutes," she stated, sitting back down at the dresser and reaching for her earrings.

"Oh…" he paused as he stood in the doorway and winked at her, "we'll be taking dessert home tonight."

Sam laughed and nodded in eager agreement, "Deal."

"You were killing me in the office today," he smirked, watching as an evil smile twitched at her lips, "and don't think I didn't know you were doing it on purpose."

"Like I would," she scoffed dismissively, smiling promisingly at him as he stood watching her.

"Yeah, you would" he chuckled, "the supply closet was quickly becoming an option."

"Mmm," she smiled thoughtfully, "I like the sound of that."

"You… get dressed," Martin eventually managed, realizing that any further discussion could only lead to missed dinner reservations and a rapid trail of discarded clothing.

Martin busied himself with adjusting his tie, glancing to the coffee table as Samantha's cell phone began to ring, the phone moving rapidly towards the edge of the table as it vibrated profusely.

"Sam?!" he called, walking over and picking up the phone as he walked to the bedroom.

"Who is it?" she frowned, adjusting the back on her earring as he appeared at her side, the ringing phone in his hand.

Martin glanced at the display and sighed, "It's Jack."

Sam sighed and pursed her lips thoughtfully, taking the phone from him and tossing it haphazardly onto the bed.

"You ready?" she asked, standing and retrieving her purse from the dresser top.

Martin looked at her curiously, "You're not going to answer it?"

Sam shrugged, "It's Friday night, we're not on call… and I have a date…and…"

"He's in love with you ya know," he interrupted, drawing his fingertips gently over her face as he added softly, "and the problem is… so am I."

**'He'd give you his all, if you'd but agree  
A man is in love…****And he's me.'**

A brilliant smile illuminated her features as she looked up into his blue eyes, "I was just getting to that part," she grinned, "I'm in love with you too. Just you… not Jack…you're all I want Martin, for as long as you'll have me."

Martin looked down at her as she took his hand, reaching out and drawing her into his arms.

"How about forever?" he asked, his smile betraying his evident adoration.

"Sure you won't get bored with me?" she teased, staring at his lips as he bent his head to kiss her.

"Not a chance," he said definitely, drawing her closer as he claimed her lips in an urgent kiss.

The cell phone eventually stopped ringing, a sudden beep indicated that there was a new voicemail.

They eventually parted as Martin stepped back and reached out to take her hand, "Let's go."

Samantha smiled in agreement and clasped his hand firmly in her own, walking beside him as they walked out of her front door.

Martin looked down at her as she suddenly looped her arm through his and leant her head against his shoulder as they walked towards the elevators.

As he gazed down at her he found it unimaginable to even consider ever growing tired of this woman.

If her face was the first and last thing he saw each morning he would live a blissful existence.

They had found their way back to each other and he vowed to himself that he would never let her go again.

It was an easy promise to make, because after all…

He was in love with her.


End file.
